paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Minor Factions
"FOR THE LULZ! FOR THE LULZ! '''FOR THE LULZ'!."'' :- Open Sketchbook on why they look at this page. "Ah, the Minor Factions; the dank, silverfish infested basement of the Unit Suggestions page." :- Psychotic Loner "This isn't an aquarium! This is where my brains dwell when not stimulated." :- GearsGoAwryMan "The page where the denied archive is larger than most other unit suggestion pages as a whole. Oh and btw, silverfish are not fish but insects." :- SorataZ "The page where the denied archive's contents box is larger than most other unit suggestion pages as a whole. And silverfish are insects? Weird." :- TLhikan "The easiest place to get denied suggestions." :- FiremariomkiZX "Comes here for lulz when he's depressed." :- J0k3 "Minor Factions: the place for units that won't fit anywhere else." :- Yellow 13 "WARNING: Do not swallow. If swallowed, proceed directly to the Minor Suggestions page and allow nature to take its course." :- Warning label on a bottle of Syndicate industrial-strength cleaner "People don't seem to get the fact that minor factions are suposed to be, well, ''minor."'' :- The dev team "Ha. Ha. Ha. Do not destroy world. Ha. Ha. Error. Ha." :- a glitching aggressor upon finding the minor factions page "The reason why many now need glasses" :- Protroid on the minor factions suggestions page "Would you kindly go read the Minor Factions Suggestions page?" :- Frank Fontaine, when trying to make the commander suicidal "Just shove them under the carpet, quick!"' :- Chronohawk "OMGWTFBBQ"' :- Go123452 "no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" :- B.O.M "It's just so... Stupid!!"' :- Blood-Russia-Mk2, on seeing many suggestions here. "Saying that these suggestions should be burned is an insult to fire. Wow."' :- an astounded and perplexed BouncyTEM "What's unfunnier, the remarks or the suggestions??? WE ASK YOU..." :- Dr. Zimmer when he read the minor suggestions remarks "I don't think the suggestions are all that bad..."' :- ProudAmerikan, invulnerable to insanity "We must stop this, that's too much silly" :- Westonbirt paraphrasing about Minor Faction Suggestions " Welp, there goes just about all my respect for the users of this wiki." :- GaryGibbon was later found severely wounded with a banhanmmer in his skull. "This. is. STUPID!" :- ConscriptDavid talking about '300' and about most of those suggestions. "Bartender? One pint of industrial strength brain bleach please, there's a good chap." :- Sanguinius, after reading through the Minor Factions Suggestion Page. "Also the quickest way to get denied suggestions, tried and tested." :- MatijaBi "250 suggestions that have been gone through, and only 27 have been accepted. Which is actually better percentage-wise than the Allies, with 9 suggestions accepted out of 141." :- Arcus2611, pointing out that 10.8% is a better track record than 6.4%. "Of the 27 accepted suggestions, 7 were eventually scrapped and 2 were heavily modified. That drops the percentage down to 7.2%. Also, with a probable 20 more suggestions going into denied, that drops it further to nearly 6.4%" :- Go123452, pointing out that most of the accepted suggestions were of lower quality than the Allied ones. " It's like the basement of a retirement home for crackheads." :- Rave Drifter's personal opinion on this page. =Pending= ARVN Allied Reservists Vigilante AAA Tank (M170 VADS) The Vigilante AAA (made in Canada) is armed with the M6X Gatling, an cheaper derivate of the Icarus 20mm AAA. Althrough lacking in armour, the Vigilante is still fast for a tracked vehicle but not as fast as the Ranger, being a former beagle tank. Secondary swaps the standard ammo to special (weak) bullets with a effect similar to the Hydrofoil secondary. Primary: M6X Gatling firing 20mm AAA rounds with red tracers. Fires in short bursts every 2 seconds. Respectable suppression rate. Does gun/bullet damage. Swap Secondary: The M6X fires special chaff rounds (blue tracers), working like a hydrofoil scrambler gun but with bullets instead of a electric signal. No cooldown or reloading in this mode. The jammer rounds themselves do little to no damage. Niche: Anti-Air and ground support, also nice for suppression fire. Also it creates a bridge from the obsolete Lee to the cutting edge Icarus mobile AAA. Heroic: The M6X Gatling gets splash damage, and the Jammer Rounds also gets an small Area of Effect bonus. Counter-Riot-System (CRS) The Swiss CRS is a modified military Loudspeaker installed on a refurbished TP-46 Jammer truck chassis. Primary: The 155 Decibel loudspeaker will disorient and annoy infantry and vehicle crews so much they have less accuracy and reduced fire rate. The Loudspeaker can only target a small area but at a long range. Target Secondary, 170 Decibel: The loudspeaker really amps up its power to an targeted garrison, this will "evacuate" the infantry forcefully, can be also used on the open to supress infantry in addition to the standard 155 decibel effects. Slow reloading ability. Niche: Clean garrison clearing (when defenders have difficulties to storm buildings filled with VC snipers and the like) and support unit. Heroic: N/A, the CRS is non lethal and cannot overrun infantry. Notes: Based on real life tactics in the Vietnam war. Reserve Recon Peacekeeper lore change They should become the RA3P version of the SAS, without the name but still from the UK. Why?: 1. The SAS were the first modern special forces and they are pretty similar. 2.Because the reservists have enough American features already and many americans hate UN/AN like entities who force the american military to cowork with them. Cult of the Black Hand Gormar Tank Destroyer Description: An anti tank vehicle based on old tracked towing tractors from the Second World War. The Gormar is underpowered for it's weight, too light to fire if unsteadied and lightly armoured, making it terribly vulnerable while on the move. However, once it is set up it creates kill zone for more mobile Brotherhood units to lure enemy armour into, remaining disguised until it fires. Weapon(s): 75 or 88mm AT gun. Secondary: Dig in/become mobile. Capable of firing in an arc and gaining an armour buff/cannot fire but can move. Niche: High damage/low armor anti tank. Heroic: Particle beam (Energy Damage). Notes: An Anti Tank unit that does not break the Brotherhood's characteristic lack of heavy armour by relying on ambushing and planning ahead. Being based on an outdated artillery tractor, the base, at least, would be relatively easy to acquire. Based on the rushed conversion of the RSO ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RSO/PaK_40#RSO.2FPaK_40 ) to self propelled AT guns. May also be vaguely based on the tick tank and spectre from C&C 2 and 3, respectively. Shadow Sphere transporter Description: A sphere alike vehicle, made of bulletproof stained glass. It rolls when moving, similar to a ball. (But not in a goofy way, so no hamsterball moving, jumping or the like). The Sphere is disguised when still standing. Unarmed but explodes with an installed Haywire-Bomb (A chemical based EMP-like explosive) when destroyed. Primary: Transport 3 Infantry Secondary: Evacuates infantry Special: Disguised when still. The Haywire is a EMP-like bomb, which explodes when the Sphere is destroyed. Niche: A scary hamster ball-like sphere... made of blood-red stained, bulletproof glass, how that can not be awesome??? Heroic: N/A, althrough it crush infantry, the Shadow Sphere does not gain experience. Notes: NOT a monowheel. Black Hand Harvester Description: Black Bulldozer with a backpack of red glowing Baghdad batteries. Windows are scary red stained gothic glass and they glow also red. Primary: Collects Ore. (if you like, it can also passivley induce terrifying on infantry) Secondary: Place Baghdad battery: These short living batteries somehow heal and stealth Black Hand units and/or suppress enemy infantry. Niche: A really creepy Ore collector for for the Black Hand cult. Heroic: N/A. Notes: A slenderman is sometimes seen on the windows of the Harvester flashing for a second... Eye in the Sky Description: An small remote cart carrying a balloon with an somehow stealth detecting torch or camera, simple as that. Primary: N/A, the cart only carries the balloon. Secondary: Releases balloon. One-use ability, and destroys the cart, so no spamming. Special: The cart stealthed even when moving. The balloon detects stealthed/camoflagued enemies and has medium sight range. Niche: Detector/Surveillance for the Black Hand. Heroic: N/A New ability for the Buggy Instant active ability: Glass shards When the Shadow Sphere is accepted, the Buggy could have a new swap ability replacing the transport ability: It lays down shards of glass. It works like the Toxic Corrosion protocol, but does no damage to the buggy itself. Slows down vehicles, and damages infantry slightly. The shards disappear after some time, but cannot be removed by other means. The canister gun is deactivated in this mode, though. Niche: Creepy, nice and useful anti pursuer ability for the buggy. Blue China Watersprout Antiair Platform Description: Obsolete but still deadly heavy german AA-Rocket Platform for the NRA, fires a single, huge surface to air Missile (which looks like a Real Life V2-Missile). Long, long range... But it must be deployed, and the platform is slow like the other mobile defences. The platform itself are three trucks bolded together. Weapon: The Wasserfall Rakete, a huge dumbfire, kinetic surface to air rocket which kills every helicopter and Jet in one or two hits. Very long range & fast when flying but takes long to reload and has no area of effect, i.e it effectly rams targets like a kamikaze plane. The rocket has a 3 second delay/warm up before it starts flying, so the enemy aircraft get a chance to destroy it or fleeing its rocket. Secondary: Deploy/Undeploy, the missile can be used only when deployed. Niche: Heavy defensive AA for the blue Chinese people against Helix and MiG or any other enemy aircraft, & when you dont have enough Cutlass ramjets. Heroic: A 2nd Wasserfall is bolted on the platform, doubling the firerate. GLA Stinger Turret Description: The GLA’s various warlords are quite thrifty when it comes to arming their troops, and some come up with ingenious ways to supplement their forces with little to no monetary investment, the most common being the Stinger Turret. A sand scorpion’s 30mm auto cannon that has been salvaged from one of their wrecked tanks and mounted on a thick African clay and brick base, the Stinger Turret can shred most vehicles that try to destroy it. The Stinger Turret can also by changing a few internal parts attack aircraft. The downside being that takes a while the switch between ground and anti-air modes because of its makeshift nature, so you better make sure you know what's coming. Secondary: Switch between anti-ground and anti-air modes. (Long cooldown) Niche: GLA anti-armor and anti-air defense. Spitter Nest Description: A psychotic jumble of old plumbing and tractor parts partially buried in the ground, the Spitter Nest is basically an immobile version of the toxic tractor, spewing out massive amounts of flesh melting DDT Alpha. In addition simply by turning some valves the Spitter Nest can fire a sticky tar made up of oil refinery byproducts and palm tree sap that can slow anything on the ground to a crawl, allowing other Spitter Nest’s wipeout even more infantry that they could individually or give its counterpart the Stinger Turret a fighting chance against really heavy armored vehicles. Secondary: Switch between DDT spray (anti-infantry) and tar spray (anti-ground speed and ROF debuff) Niche: GLA anti-infantry and support defense. GLA Farm Tractor Description: A simple and unarmed combine-tractor with an small cart. It can carry still two infantry somehow though. Primary: Collects Ore Secondary: Evacuates infantry Niche: Ore collector for GLA Heroic: N/A GLA Truck Description: A simple, AN truck stolen from allied bases, it hides a lot of recourses... and a nasty surprise for heavy aircraft. Primary: The truck repairs vehicles. Short area of effect, and must stand still. Swap Secondary: The truck opens its cargo bay to reveal a rebel with an redeye MANPADS, firing at enemy aircraft. Can still move but much slower and cannot repair units in this mod. Niche: Actual AA unit for GLA, usefull espically against the reservist heavy aircraft, so the Gun trucks can concentrate on other targets. & GLA Truck repairs vehicles. Heroic: Cardboard disguse, it works like low tech mirage tank. GLA Scorpion Tank swap Secondary: Sand Spray The cannon swaps its shells to a sand sprayer, firing a contious stream of sand at short range. This slows down enemy vehicles and infantry and reduces their fire rate. The Cannon and bolt on rocket are inactive in sand sprayer mode. International Inc II Inc. Scorpion Tank Secondary: Blinding Searchlight The II-Tank uses its forward facing and powerful searchlight. This causes all infantry on front of the light tank, either missing it or unable even to fire on it. Works like the Shinobis smoke bomb, but does not stealth or protects the scorpion and only works on infantry. Red China NK MiG Nine secondary: Alpha Strike The NK MiG does some fancy move, becoming invulnerable and even gets unlimited ammo for the duration and also fires more powerful & faster missiles. North Korea is best Korea. BUT its a one-use (or very slow reloading) ability. NK Commando passive trait: Hard to hurt, impossible to kill When the Commando is "killed", he leaves a body, and when the corpse not destroyed upon in the next 15 seconds, the Commando gets back up again with little health (so 20%) back. And he is even stronger for 3 seconds after that... Its a passive trait, not an actual ability. It only works once, though. Vietcong = Accepted = Accepted Archive = Parts and Pieces = Indian Defender Secondary: Sticky Grenades Description: As Red China is known for its liberal application of armoured vehicles, Indian defenders are issued with sticky grenades. However, for safety reasons, the sticky grenades are not filled with explosives, but highly coloured smoke. When used against vehicles, this obscures their vision, severely reducing their sight radius and range. It also makes them a bright target, reducing their armour by 25%. However, the RPS of the sticky grenades is very low, at 1/8. They also deal no damage, and the effects only last for about 8 seconds, thus they need backup to take out the enemy tanks. Anti-tank grenades will be an off-hand attack. Type 37 "Silkworm" Self-propelled Artilery Platform Armament: Silkworm cruise missile Secondary: Switch between HE and JADE round Niche: Artillery Description: The Silkworm is an all Chinese artillery platform which is capable of launching cruise missiles at the rate of 4 per minute (about 1.5x slower than standard artillery). It lacks the punch of the Armageddon Cannon, but it is cheaper and has a significantly longer range (longest of all artillery platforms, exception being the Talon's artillery when firing at flares). Also, in order to deal with the human wave tactics used by Red China and Green China, the Blue Chinese have also done the unthinkable. They fill their artillery shells with tiny JADE pellets, which are scattered when the shell explodes in the air, irradiating the area and doing significant damage to enemy infantry. The JADE pellets travel at ridiculously high speeds, and are known to punch straight through the radiation suits worn by Green China, making even them exposed to Jade's lethal effects. Do note that all these features come at a price, and the Silkworm costs slightly more than your standard artillery piece. MiG-29 The MiG 29 was one of the fastest and most combat capable planes of its time. armed with two powerful missiles, it could do moderate damage to allied tanks and return to base before the allies could react. now aging and outclassed by the more modern MiGs used by the Russian Air Force, the MiG 29 was looking to be scrapped. until Red China came up with a deal. buying millions of the aircraft and getting a liscense to develop their own, the MiGs were improved on the original design. conventional missiles were replaced with naplam missiles and slightly more armour was put onto the airframe. Unit is based of the Generals MiG. MiG 29 is used because the 1.44 hasn't been developed or thought of in game time. Only if they get bored and have nothing better to do Redemption Tractor Description: A modified construction vehicle capable of planting remote detonated hallucinogen bombs in garrisons, repairing vehicles, and recovering vehicle husks into working units. Primary: Repairs vehicles and recovers husks into working units. Secondary: Hallucinogen Bomb- Arms a garrison with a remote-detonating hallucinogen bomb, which when activated causes the garrison's inhabitants to fire wildly on any units and structures outside the garrison, including their own. Using the skill after setting the bomb detonates it. Niche: Two more ways for the Cult to use their enemies strengths against them, anti-garrison trick. How about we make the bombs a protocol? Skyraider Fighter/Bomber Arnament: 4x 20mm cannon Secondary: Land (Still able to shoot infantry while landed) Niche: Anti infantry Description: Obsolete WWI/WWII propeller planes. Carrying 4 cannons for anti ground infantry work. Rugged gear allows all terrain landing. Can use machine guns against air to limited effect, but is more suited to anti ground work. Valkyrie Description: Tracked engineering vehicles made out of a modified Jackson with a Mine flail in the front and a pair of ARVN engineers sticking their heads out of the hatches in the front. ARVN graphics line the front and carry over the sides of the vehicle. Weapon(s):The mine flail consists of a horizontal, rapidly-rotating rotor mounted in front of the vehicle on two arms. Fist-sized steel balls are attached to the rotor by chains (flails). Melee range and does poor damage against tanks and structures. Secondary: Demolition Charge, a catapult in the back launches an oil drum packed with explosives in front of the vehicle. A small delay gives the opponent a chance to get away before it goes off. Niche it fills: "Obstruction Removal" Flail may be placed on the Beagle Iron Maiden Once used as a Dump Truck for coal mining, the Iron Maiden now serves as the Blue Chinese primary engineering vehicle, recovering and salvaging every piece of scrap in its path. Primary is Junk Repair which allows the Iron Maiden to use the hydraulic arm on it's bed to repair structures and vehicles alike. Secondary is salvage which allows the Nationalist army to take apart any tank or structure at price to be diverted into other necessary needs. In the cratered city's of Democratic China, Iron Maidens were a common sight as the government attempted to begin rebuilding the shattered countryside. Burned out buildings were easily demolished by hydraulic grappling arm as the remaining rubble was loaded into the bed for recycling. The crews of the vehicles would often even risk tagging along the demilitarised boarder as enough metal could be salvaged from an Overlord Tank to buy a ticket for the family of the crew to escape the horrors of war. (If you want to be extremely lazy then just take a prospector and give it the repair arm from the Engineer IFV and call it a day.) AWACS sentry (or something else?) this is a centry sized and armoured fixed wing plane with a large radar disc on the top (like this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E-3_Sentry ). with it's aerial warning and control systems it can sense, track and warn of projectiles to other planes and vehicle units and giving them a 15 % buff on all fronts (ie armour, dps,speed)to planes and a 10 % buff to land units. this works on a huge area of about 2-3 screens and is it's only function, so the simple PRESENCE of one can turn the tables in a battle. secondary reveals it to the enemy but also allow it detect stealth in a smaller area. to tell you which units are being relayed,when selected, it uses the same particle effects as the allied conyardwhen selected to tell you that clearence is given out. This does not necessarily have to be a new unit, it could just be the vet bonus of the gunship. cost :1600 by Mt!!! Jammer Tank A medium armoured support vehicle with a weapon jammer device similar to that found on the Hydrofoil, but only for anti-ground work. Secondary is to shoot a jammer missile which does what is says - jam weapons in a medium radius. It can be fired rather far, but has a medium/long cooldown and needs a short time preparation. It also reveals a slight range of fog in exchange and can thus be abused as a spotter too. This unit is obviously based on the ECM Tank from Zero:Hour, and suggested to help Red China's slow tanks in tank battles and vs fast harassment units such as IFV's, due to 'technical problems' it is unit useless vs air units however. Jammer/EMP missile will be possibly used on the Battlemaster = Maybe = =Denied (just one REALLY BIG pile)= Denied Archive (Emphasis on the "big") Category:UnitSuggestions